Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor, a data sending apparatus and a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is provided a function of digitizing a paper document into an image file by scanning it by the scanner of a digital multi-function peripheral, and sending the image file via a FAX line or network. At this time, the operation unit of the digital multi-function peripheral is used to enter the destination information of a sending destination such as a telephone number or email address. However, it is also possible to register destination information using the address book function of the digital multi-function peripheral to omit the labor to enter the destination information. If the user wants to set, as a sending destination, destination information saved in a smartphone, a PC, or the like which serves as a user terminal, he/she needs to re-register the destination information in the digital multi-function peripheral.
There is provided a method of using HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) data sent from the Web server of the digital multi-function peripheral when registering destination information. A Web browser on a PC displays the HTML data, the user enters destination information in a FORM element, and the Web browser sends the destination information to the Web server of the digital multi-function peripheral, thereby registering the destination information. If it is possible to enter, via the HTML data, destination information saved in the user terminal, it becomes unnecessary to re-register the destination information in the digital multi-function peripheral. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4355639 discloses a Web browser function embedded in a digital multi-function peripheral. The embedded Web browser makes it possible to obtain a user name, a product name, the model name of a unit, and the like from the multi-function peripheral and enter the obtained information in the Web browser by executing a script in the HTML data.
If the HTML data sent from the Web server of the digital multi-function peripheral is used to register destination information, it is a common practice that the Web browser on a client displays the HTML data, and the user manually enters destination information.